


Gabriel's Three Favorite Things

by love_in_the_stars



Series: Fic or Treat 2011 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humor, M/M, food!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-02
Updated: 2011-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-25 15:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_in_the_stars/pseuds/love_in_the_stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of Fic or Treat 2011 on Livejournal. For wolfish_willow. <i>Sam really should have known...</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Gabriel's Three Favorite Things

Sam really should have known Gabriel would have this planned for their first Halloween as a...you know...couple. Or as much of a couple as an angel and a half-demon human could be anyway. He watched a little apprehensively as Gabriel twirled a finger in the bowl beside them on the bed and hummed happily to himself. Sam was flat on his back with the angel straddling his thighs and looking positively gleeful. He was happy that the angel seemed so pleased but honestly, Sam wasn't too sure about this.

"Relax, Sammy. It's not like this is anything too kinky." Gabriel reassured him before plunging his whole hand into the bowl. Sam instinctively cringed at the blatant disregard for normal sanitation of foods but when Gabriel pulled his hand free, literally dripping with a thick brown substance, the angel used his weight to keep Sam still. Once he was sure Sam couldn't move, he grinned and slapped his hand flat on the center of Sam's chest, leaving behind a perfect chocolate hand print.

Sam sighed and his skin tingled with the warm, thick substance on his skin. He peered down at the chocolate mark and tilted his head. "Did you just mark me with melted chocolate?"

Gabriel nodded smugly and leaned down to lick a strip right through the center of the hand, then set about licking every last bit of it up. "I was tempted to just let it dry on you like that but for some reason you have this thing with food on you."

"Because I'm not a plate, Gabriel. Food is for eating, not sex."

"Food is so for sex!"

Sam only sighed and let his head thump down onto the pillow. "Is this all you had planned for tonight?"

"Oh, not even close Sammy," the angel leered and snapped his fingers.

Halloween was a long night for their first year (and every year after) but Sam could safely admit, even if only in his own mind, that he'd never look at Skittles the same way again.


End file.
